Consequências do Resgate
by sophia rodrigues
Summary: Uma espécie de continuação da fic da betinha.xDEspero que gostem


**PARTE 01**

Xena estava divagando, pelas batidas do seu coração que nunca estivera mais feliz. Seu olhar estava iluminado e seu sorriso um tanto grande, enquanto ela recordava o seu momento de êxtase na noite anterior, ela ainda não tinha processado a idéia de que tudo aquilo tinha realmente acontecido.

Ela estava tão aérea que estava começando a cambalear e a tropeçar enquanto caminhava abraçada à sua barda. Xena sentia seu corpo flutuar. Era como se alguma coisa estivesse sustentando o seu peso!

'_Pelos Deuses... Cuidado!' –_ pensou

Ela voltou a si e percebeu que quase derrubara Gabrielle consigo. A barda, por sua vez, pensava '_O que ela ta tem? Ta tão estranha! Será que se arrependeu?' _ Logo afastou esses pensamentos da cabeça, pensar nisso lhe dava medo. Continuaram caladas até chegarem a uma cabana.

- Passaremos o resto da semana aqui! Tudo bem? – _perguntou Xena com um olhar tenro._

_-_ Pra mim parece perfeito! –_ respondeu a barda um tanto entusiasmada com a idéia de terem um tempo __só __pra elas._

- Essa cabana pertencia à um velho amigo meu, mas agora ele se foi! – _disse Xena sentando na cama._

- Ele morreu? – _perguntou Gabrielle assustada._

- Não, mudou-se pra Tebas!

Ambas riem.

Xena dá um tapinha na cama pra que Gabrielle se junte à ela, assim que a barda o fez, ambas se aninharam em um beijo sereno e caloroso. Não fizeram amor naquela noite, estavam muito cansadas da viagem, apenas abraçaram-se e dormiram agarradas.

Na manhã seguinte, Xena, ainda sonolenta flagra Gabrielle calçando suas botas e pergunta:

- Aonde você vai?

- Tenho que fazer uma coisa, volte a dormir que eu não demoro!

_Xena responde com um sonoro ronco._

Algumas horas depois, Xena estava tomando banho na lagoa que ficava em frente à cabana, aquele lugar era perfeito! Avistou Gabrielle voltando segurando uma grande trouxa e um pergaminho.

- O que é tudo isso aí? – _perguntou Xena curiosa_

- Algumas coisas que eu tava precisando.

Xena franziu a testa, mas não deu muita atenção. Preferia fazer um convite à Gabrielle:

- Que tal você entrar aqui? A água está uma delícia! – _disse com um sorriso malicioso._

- Não posso, tenho que escrever umas coisas!

- Ahhh Gabrielle, você pode escrever depois, venha!

- Eu gostaria, mas realmente não posso. – _Xena fechou a cara e pensou ' Mas que mer..'_

**PARTE 02**

Gabrielle estava encostada em uma árvore, e escrevia com muita vontade em seu pergaminho, quando um corpo completamente nu e molhado parou na sua frente.

Ignorando a visão que tivera, Gabrielle diz:

- Xena, eu sei o que você ta tentando fazer, mas eu não posso parar de escrever agora, isso é importante!

- Como assim não pode Gabrielle? Escreve isso depois... a gente veio passar um tempo só nosso, e você inventa de escrever? – _disse indignada_

- Desculpa Xena, mas eu realmente não posso parar, não agora!

Xena sai resmungando em direção e pensa '_O que ela ta tem? Ta tão estranha! Será que se arrependeu?' _

Agora, devidamente seca e vestida com sua armadura, Xena caminha na direção de Gabrielle e diz um tom seco:

- Ah! Ainda não parou é? Bom, se você não se importa, vou cavalgar um pouco – _disse levemente irritada._

- Ta! – disse Gabrielle que acabara de se lembrar de algo a escrever.

'Ta'. 'O que ela quis dizer com ta?' - pensou Xena.

- Vou trazer o jantar!

Nesse mesmo momento, Gabrielle se levanta aflita:

- Deixa que eu mesma caçarei o jantar, apenas vá cavalgar..hehehe – _riu sem jeito_

Xena não entendeu, mas aceitou a idéia e soltou:

- Só toma cuidado com os coelhos!

- HÁ, HÁ, HÁ, muiiito engraçado dona Xena..Mas agora vá!

Sem entender o porquê estava sendo "expulsa", Xena sai muito confusa.

Agora, finalmente sozinha, Gabrielle termina de escrever em seu pergaminho e sai em direção ao bosque.

**PARTE 03**

Sentada em uma pedra no topo de uma colina, Xena observa a noite que toma seu lugar, e vê um lindo céu estrelado, mas ela estava confusa demais para apreciar aquilo. Pensava... '_O que aconteceu? Porque ela ta agindo assim? Só pode estar arrependida... Eu sabia que isso ainda traria alguma conseqüência. Às vezes eu acho que seria melhor que nada daquilo tivesse acontecido, pelo menos ela não estaria tão estranha! '... _Enxugando uma pequena lágrima de seu próprio rosto, resolve voltar à cabana.

**Parte 04**

Chegando à cabana, Xena vê a porta aberta, observa que ali tem muitas velas, e de repente, sente pequenas mãos fechando-lhe os olhos e guiando-a em direção à cama.

Quando chegam à cama, seus olhos são descobertos, Xena vê várias pétalas de rosas espalhadas pelo aposento, e a sua direita, uma mesa com um delicioso jantar.

Gabrielle faz um gesto pra Xena se sentar, esta, por sua vez, obedece prontamente. Gabby estava vestida como uma dançarina do ventre, com apenas um pequeno top azul, uma saia e um véu cobrindo o rosto!

Lentamente, ela começa uma sensual excitante dança dos ventres que mantêm Xena estática, vidrada..ela nunca tinha visto Gabrielle tão sexy, mexendo os quadris com tamanha sensualidade e leveza.

Xena estava em choque, completamente excitada com a dança. Gabrielle puxou um cacho de uvas de cima da mesa e pôs na boca de Xena.

Movida pelo desejo, Xena tenta puxar Gabrielle para perto de si, quando é surpreendida por uma recusa.

Gabby levanta Xena pelas mãos e a levanta. Vai tirando sua armadura muito devagar, depois sua bota e por fim o vestido de couro, deixando-a apenas com seu vestido branco! Insinua-se mais ainda com sua dança, deixando Xena em ponto de ebulição. Xena já estava completamente com perfume de Gabrielle, tudo que ela queria era beijá-la, mas a barda recusava toda e qualquer investida que ela pudesse fazer. Gabrielle resolveu tirar o véu, deixando Xena com mais esperanças de um beijo, mas novamente recebeu um 'não' como resposta.

Ficaram frente a frente, quando Gabby olhou nos olhos de Xena, e enxergou fundo naqueles olhos azuis, e então Xena entendeu aonde a barda queria chegar.

Gabrielle sentiu o cheiro de Xena, fungou seu pescoço e depois com uma grande sutileza que lhe cabia muito bem, tirou a alça esquerda do vestido de Xena e beijou-lhe o ombro. Depois fez o mesmo com a alça direita ate que o vestido desliza-se até o chão, revelando aquele lindo corpo. Então, tirou as alças do próprio top, fazendo com que seus seios ficassem à mostra. Sua saia também foi tirada em questão de segundos, mas ainda assim com muita sutileza.

Aproximaram-se, e seus bicos roçaram delicadamente, excitando as ambas... Então Gabrielle olhou nos olhos de Xena novamente e lhe deu um beijo cheio de luxúria, paixão e desejo e suas línguas buscavam-se desesperadamente, a vontade de possuir uma a outra era incessante.

Xena tentou mais uma vez tomar o controle, investindo seus dedos nervosos nas coxas de Gabrielle, e novamente foi surpreendida com uma segurada em seu braço. Agora Gabrielle estava no controle, então beijou Xena por todo o corpo. Seu calor e sua umidade eram inebriantes. A textura da pele de Xena era completamente perfeita. Gabby estava nervosa, mas seus dedos não pareciam ser os seus próprios, eles estavam completamente sensíveis. Ela sabia exatamente aonde deveria pressionar suavemente e qual ângulo e qual posição precisa pára possuí-la num ímpeto.

Xena gritou, calou-se apenas quando Gabrielle foi ao encontro de seus lábios. A respiração da guerreira foi ficando cada vez mais ofegante e ela enrolou as pernas nos ombros de Gabrielle fazendo com que ambas balançassem. A língua da barda exultou na sua doçura mais salgada. Gabby sabia exatamente qual ritmo que faria os quadris da guerreira se arquear e a pressão que os traria de volta pra cama. Ela sabia que a parceira já tinha chegado ao ápice do prazer, ela estava gemendo, arfando à procura de ar.

Então Gabby a tomou em seus braços acariciando-lhe a nuca:

- Eu disse que iria fazer o mesmo em você – _disse orgulhosa de si mesmo._

- E fez! Foi perfeito, você é perfeita! – _beijam-se. –_ Mas como você preparou tudo isso? E pra que era aquele pergaminho afinal?

- Bom Xena, eu já tinha tudo planejado, só faltava ir comprar..o que eu escrevi no pergaminho era a lista do que eu iria comprar... Não queria esquecer nada!

- Engraçado, da 1ª vez, você estava tão nervosa... Mas agora conseguiu fazer tudo isso... Como?

- Digamos que eu também tenho muitas habilidades (_ambas riem)._

Então, num gesto de carinho, Xena beija Gabrielle na pontinha do nariz e susurra:

- Te amo minha barda.

- Também te amo minha guerreira!

THE END

By: Sophia Rodrigues


End file.
